nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Bombs (Toxic)
Bombs are the weapons used by the Hazmat Hero in the Toxic series. Overview Bombs have a general design and certain properties. Bombs generally have a spherical shape and explode in a certain direction, having to be used to destroy robots or dig through the ground. All bombs can harm Toxic if he is caught in their blast, and will kill enemy robots that are also caught in it. All bombs (except basic bombs) have a set ammo of five. Upon depleting this ammo, the player will automatically gain the use of basic bombs. All bombs when used will be planted in Toxic I, and tossed a short distance in Toxic II. When activated, in five seconds they explode, as indicated by the numbers on the bomb. Bombs may have special abilities or explode in a certain direction, often given to the player for certain situations. Bombs in Toxic II will drift a little bit when dropped while running, and bounce a bit off walls when dropped. No bombs from Toxic I return for Toxic II, except the basic bomb (which even has a different appearance). Bombs Basic bombs :Main article: Basic bombs :Basic bombs are the first bomb seen in Toxic. The player has an unlimited amount of this bomb. They are the simplest bomb in the series, and when used, Toxic will lay a bomb at his feet, which will go off in about five seconds. Mega bombs :Main article: Mega bombs :Mega bombs are like basic bombs, except with a bigger blast. Sticky bombs :Main article: Sticky bombs :Sticky bombs can be placed in the air, and will stay where ever they are placed. They can also be attached to enemies. Drill bombs :Main article: Drill bombs A bomb that, when set on the ground, explodes in a straight path, destroying destructible earth for Hazmat Hero to then tunnel into. Throw bombs :Main article: Throw bombs :Throw bombs are like basic bomb, except throw bombs can be thrown, and have no timer. They explode when they hit a surface or enemy. Cluster bombs :Main article: Cluster bombs :Cluster bombs are like grenades. When this bomb detonates, it causes a series of explosions to happen all around the area it blew up in. Digger bombs :Main article: Digger bombs :Drill bombs are like basic bombs, except that when they detonate, they will fire five blasts in the direction of the surface it is on. For example, if Toxic lays a bomb on the ground, it will shoot five blasts down, which makes tunneling easier and quicker. Ledge bombs :Main article: Ledge bombs :Ledge bombs are similar to sticky bombs. They can be placed in the air, and create a temporary platform for the player to jump on. They explode in five seconds, though, so the player cannot waste time standing on the bomb. Runner bombs :Main article: Runner bombs :Runner bombs run along the ground. These bombs do not have a timer. They are detonated when the player crouches and presses . Category:Toxic series Category:Weapons Category:Lists Category:Interactive objects